Volte a Brilhar
by ACLyoko
Summary: Minerva foi Cruel com Lucy, deixando-a num estado de quase Morte. Natsu não pode fazer nada a não ser assistir até que os juízes decidiram parar a luta antes que ela morresse, mas todos se perguntavam se não era tarde demais. O que Natsu se recusa a acreditar... Será que isso vai ajuda-lo a perceber seus sentimentos por ela? - Fic NaLu, não é certeza de continuação.


**Esta fic foi inspirada em como acabou o capítulo 291 do mangá, por isso não recomendo quem não leu ainda,não ler esta fic que contém spoilers.**

**A Fic é NaLu, não sei se haverá continuação, depende de como será o próximo capítulo do mangá.**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Volte a brilhar**

Natsu estava um louco furioso.

Ele queria ir até Sabertooth de novo e espancar a todos, deformar a cara de cada um deles, queria colocar toda aquela porcaria abaixo e queimar até não restar nada. Queria transformar Sting em cinzas por ter rido daquela brutalidade, queria espancar a cara de cada que sorriu vendo-a sofrer e Minerva... Deus, ele nem sabia o que faria com ela!

Mas mais do que louco e furioso, ele estava desesperado.

Lucy parou de se mexer durante um tempo dentro da arena, enquanto Minerva ainda batia nela... Todos se perguntavam se ela estava bem, o que para ele era uma pergunta idiota – até para ele – era óbvio que ela não estava bem! Não viram o que aconteceu?

A pergunta dele era: Ela _vai_ ficar bem?

Porque ele se recusava a pensar no que alguns pelos quais ele passava correndo para chegar até ela que perguntavam "Ela está viva?". Ele não conseguia pensar em tal possibilidade, era demais, ele não conseguia pensar em como seria sem Lucy ali.

Com a perda de Lisanna ele conseguiu conviver e superar depois de um tempo, Lucy foi um dos motivos de ajudar e até de reencontrar a perda de uma melhor amiga.

Que caminho sua vida teria ido sem aquela estranha em sua vida? Será que teriam conhecido Wendy? Gajeel? E muitos outros que conheceu depois de sua entrada na Fairy Tail, teria os conhecido se fosse diferente? Se Lucy não estivesse na Fairy tail? Se ela estivesse em outra guilda, como Lamia Scale ou Blue Pegasus? Ou se ela nem fosse uma maga?

Ele não saberia a resposta e nem queria saber, as coisas são como são.

Ele finalmente havia chegado até o local, onde colocaram Lucy com todo cuidado na maca e faziam os primeiros socorros. Wendy usava o que podia de sua magia para ajudar Lucy a se recuperar, mas os ferimentos eram muitos e alguns profundos e até graves, estava tão machucada que mesmo que Shelia tenha ajudado Wendy com a magia, não estava sendo o suficiente.

Natsu chegou no momento em que colocavam uma máscara para ajuda-la a respirar, a respiração pesada e com dificuldade, outros mediam a pressão rapidamente e checavam o pulso.

- Lucy! – Ele exclamou, pegando na mão dela com cuidado, estava fria, mas ele não sabia dizer se foi a água ou se o sangue estava preso.

Logo Erza, Gray e o resto da Fairy Tail presente chegou, mas quase no mesmo instante os enfermeiros começaram a correr com a maca para o hospital, a sua vida estava em risco. Ele não largou a mão dela, correu junto com os enfermeiros com Erza e Gray do outro lado ajudando a empurrar, Happy voava acima deles preocupado com ela tanto quando os outros.

- Aguente firme! – Ele a incentivou, mesmo sem saber se ela o ouvia.

Lucy ainda não se mexia, respirar parecia uma tarefa que ficava cada vez mais difícil para ela, os médicos colocaram soros em seus braços tentando fortalece-la, mas ele a sentiu ficando cada vez mais fria e fraca.

- Você vai ficar bem! – Ele afirmou.

Estavam quase na porta da sala de cirurgia quando ele a viu abrir um pouco os olhos, ela olhou primeiro para o teto e depois para o lado em que sentiu alguém segurar sua mão, ele sorriu para ela.

- Lucy!

Ela viu nos olhos dele o quanto estava preocupado e muito mais do que isso, só que ela não teve tempo de assimilar nada, pois não teve forças para manter as pálpebras abertas e voltar a fechar os olhos.

- Lucy! - Ele lhe chamou.

Logo em seguida alguns enfermeiros lhe seguraram e lhe impediram de entrar na sala de cirurgia, ele tentou se soltar dos enfermeiros os empurrando, ele griou o nome dela quando a porta estava se fechando, a fechadura mágica não lhe deixaria passar.

- Você não pode entrar! Só vai atrapalhar.

- Me larguem! - Disse resistindo.

- Por favor, acalme-se.

Ele estava para queimar os soldados que o seguravam quando Erza colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Natsu, chega.

- Eu quero entrar!

- Natsu, olhe a sua volta.

Natsu o fez. Toda a Fairy tail estava ali, Asuka chorava aflita no colo de Bisca que acariciava sua cabeça dizendo que Lucy ficaria bem, Wendy e Shelia estavam cabisbaixas por não poderem ter feito melhor, todos estavam abalados, mais ao fundo ele pode ver mais conhecidos, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale... Todos preocupados com Lucy.

- Você não é o único preocupado com ela – afirmou Erza.

- Mas... – Natsu parou de lutar e Erza assentiu para que os soldados o soltassem.

- Natsu – Chamou o Mestre Makarov vindo de encontro com ele – Lucy é forte, mas principalmente lutadora. Ela lutou até o fim, com toda a força que tem, honrando e dando o melhor de si como um membro da Fairy Tail. Ela vai sair dessa, confie um pouco nela.

- Velhote...

Natsu voltou a fitar as portas fechadas por magia, ele ainda queria estar lá dentro para garantir que eles fariam o melhor para deixa-la bem. Ele cessou os punhos e abaixou a cabeça.

- Natsu...- Ecoou Happy voando e pousando em seu ombro.

- Não se preocupe, humano – Disse Polyuska ao passar por seu lado – Ela vai ter o melhor tratamento que poderia ter.

Então Polyuska abriu a porta e entrou para a sala de cirurgia também.

Os jogos foram interrompidos temporariamente para saber se a participante iria sobreviver ou não, enquanto não tivessem notícias do seu estado de saúde, ninguém iria subir no ringue. Isso irritou Sting, que se não fosse por Rogue entrando sem seu caminho, ele teria ido até a sala e terminado o que Minerva começou, só para que os jogos continuassem e ele pudesse lutar com Natsu.

Ele ansiava por isso, e como! Ainda mais agora que a garota estúpida e fraca estava na cama do hospital, Natsu devia estar furioso o que deixava tudo mais interessante, e ele provavelmente iria lutar com tudo de si para vingar sua amiga.

Mas até o próprio Sting era são o suficiente para saber que ir num lugar cheio de Fadas com o sangue fervendo de raiva por Sabres era suicídio. Ainda mais se a garota de cabelo vermelho que derrotou 100 monstros de uma vez estivesse lá.

Então o som veio do auto-falante:

-_ Senhoras e senhores, temos a felicidade de dizer que Lucy Heartphilia da Fairy Tail está viva! Ela está instável, mas parece que vai se recuperar logo, assim esperamos_!

Sting deu um meio sorriso, finalmente teria sua luta com Natsu.

Como havia muita gente para visita-la, deixaram ir entrando aos poucos, obviamente o primeiro a entrar no quarto foi Natsu com Happy voando logo acima dele. Ele abriu as portas quase do mesmo jeito que abria as portas da Guilda.

- Lucy! – Ele exclamou feliz.

- Seu animal, não vá escancarando e gritando assim num hospital!

Mas para a surpresa de Nastu, ela não respondeu.

Ela estava com diversos aparelhos ligados nela, com soros, ataduras, faixas, uma máscara para respirar, uma perna erguida no ar com gesso, um braço com uma tala... Ele não esperava vê-la naquele estado depois de quase uma hora agonizante de espera.

- O-o que é isso? – Perguntou assustado – Eles disseram que ela estava bem!

- Escute garoto – tentou Polyuska explicar calma para acalma-lo também – O que eles quiseram dizer é que ela está _viva_. Ela teve uma parada cardíaca, conseguimos trazê-la de volta, perdeu muito sangue e, como pode ver, precisa de transfusão. O sangue dela é raro então vão pedir doações às cidades. Ela está muito ferida e com ossos quebrados...

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Natsu querendo uma resposta direta.

Polyuska suspirou antes de responder.

- Não sabemos, faremos o possível. Lucy está com muitos ferimentos e seu estado ainda é preocupante, está muito instável... Não sabemos se ela vai conseguir.

- Ela vai conseguir! Quando ela acordar nós...

- _Se_ ela acordar – cortou Polyuska tentando demonstrar o quão preocupante era – Sinto muito, mas existe essa possibilidade.

- Não pode ser... – Ele ecoou.

Happy que estava pousado num espaço vazio da cama de Lucy, se levantou e com cuidado cutucou o braço dela com a pata.

- Lucy...

- Happy – Natsu chamou, depois que Happy o fitou ele balançou a cabeça negativo.

- Ela realmente precisa descansar – Disse Polyuska – Pode ser que sua inconsciência se deva o fato de estar totalmente sem poder mágico e esgotada.

Ela disse aquilo para confortar Happy, mas ela e Natsu sabiam que não era isso, embora Natsu realmente quisesse que fosse. Quando Lucy lutava ainda tinha muita magia nela, mas ela não pode usar, pois Minerva havia roubado suas chaves, então estava incapaz de usar magia, mas não lhe faltava.

- Quanto tempo acha que vai levar? – Happy perguntou a Natsu.

- Não sei... – Ele se virou para perguntar a Polyuska, mas ela não estava mais no quarto.

- Ei, Lucy. Tá me ouvindo? – Perguntou Happy preocupado.

- Happy, ela ta dormindo.

- Natsu, acha que ela pode nos ouvir? – Perguntou ele.

Natsu, se aproximou e fitou o rosto sem expressão, mas que parecia calmo de Lucy.

- Acho – Ele respondeu – Mas ela não pode responder.

- Ei, Lucy! – Disse Happy mais animado – Quando você acordar, vamos comer peixe ok?

- É! – Concordou Natsu – Só não demore muito, para não perder o melhor da luta! Acorde pelo menos para me ver lutar e chutar algumas bundas!

- Aye! – Exclamou Happy.

Natsu deu seu melhor sorriso que podia dar na situação.

- Não se preocupe, também vou dar uma forcinha.

Natsu deu um pulo junto com Happy de susto. Mavis estava ao pé da cama sorrindo, então ela contornou e ficou ao lado de Lucy, também de Natsu.

- Ela realmente é um membro da Fairy Tail – Sorriu a Primeira Mestra da guilda.

- Aye! – concordou Happy.

O resto do grupo entrou em seguida, os dois times do torneio, Fairy Tail A e Fairy Tail B, Mestre entrou com eles e conversaram um pouco com Lucy.

- Não se preocupe! Nós faremos eles pagarem por isso! – Disse Gray sorrindo... e sem camisa (o que fez ele começar a procurar antes de ser expulso por falta de roupa).

- Agora estou com mais vontade de chutar algumas bundas! – Comentou Gajeel.

- Eles receberão uma punição por terem rido de você – Disse Erza, que fez até Mestre ter calafrios pensando em qual seria a punição dela.

- Se possível eu ajudo! – Completou Mirajane em seguida.

- Assim que acordar vamos beber juntas, ok? – Sorriu Cana piscando.

- Eu vou fazer meu melhor para te ajudar a se recuperar Lucy-san! – Disse Wendy com Charles nos braços.

Laxus entrou, mas não falou nada, pois não sabia o que dizer.

- Pessoal... – Disse Levy entrando – Desculpe interromper seu tempo com Lucy... Mas foi ordenado que todos os times voltassem à Arena já que Lucy "está bem". Agora vem os combates de hoje.

- Isso! Espero cair com alguém da Sabertooth e poder fazer eles começarem a pagar a prestação do que devem por isso! – Disse Natsu cerrando os punhos – To empolgado!

- Então vamos logo! – Se animou Gray.

- Voltamos daqui a pouco, Lucy-san – Disse Wendy.

- Melhore, tá? – Despediu Mira.

- Não se preocupe, nós faremos eles pagarem pelo o que fizeram.

- É isso aí! Temos a chance de 2 em 8 de lutarmos com um deles, o que é ótimo! Até eu estou animada!

- Bem, acho que você terá que substituir Lucy hoje, Cana. Tudo bem? – Perguntou Gray.

- Ficaria brava se não fosse!

- Vamos logo, antes que acabemos fora dos jogos – Disse Erza passando pela porta.

- Até Mais Lucy! – Se despediu Gray.

Todos foram se despedindo, Natsu foi o ultimo a sair. Ainda na porta, Natsu voltou e segurou a mão dela, deixando algo dentro. Depois fechou a mão dela com cuidado e como polegar acariciou sua marca cor de rosa da Fairy Tail.

- Acorda logo, tá? – Disse Natsu tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela – Você pode ser estranha, mas a Fairy Tail precisa de você.

Em seguida ele colocou a mão dela de volta no colchão com as chaves dela ao redor dos dedos com cuidado. Então saiu pela porta em disparada até a arena, torcendo para cair com Sting, porque se fosse Minerva ele provavelmente iria mata-la.

O resto dos visitantes (em exceção dos times de Lamia Scale e Blue Pegasus) foram visitar Lucy, ainda dormente. Ninguém sabia se ela iria acordar logo, mas todos estavam otimistas, afinal era Lucy, a Maga estrelar de Espíritos Celestiais da Fairy Tail, uma das mais fortes no tipo de magia dela com 10 chaves de ouro. Mais do que isso Lucy era aquela que sabia não ser forte como os outros, mas sempre dava o melhor e tudo de si por seus amigos, seus Nakamas, sua guilda... O seu sorriso era como uma luz que sempre a ajudava a brilhar dos dias nebulosos da Fairy Tail.

Ela tinha que voltar a brilhar.

* * *

**Fim (?)**

**Como disse, a continuação dessa fic depende de como será o próximo capítulo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem, ok? ^-^'**

**Até mais, beijos.**

**~-Lyoko**


End file.
